


unbreak

by intimatopia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: Some days Heimdall still couldn’t believe everything that had changed





	unbreak

Heimdall ran his fingers gently through Loki’s hair. He was still asleep, exhausted after a long night. Heimdall had cleaned them both up, but he wouldn’t sleep until Thor returned to their bed.

Some days Heimdall still couldn’t believe everything that had changed. He’d loved Thor and Loki as his own since they had been children, as they had loved him. And in the years after Odin’s death, when Loki had gone missing, he had grown steadily closer to Thor. Thor, who felt the burden of kingship keenly, but took his responsibilities as seriously as he had ever done anything. He was a good king, and a good friend, and in need of comfort Heimdall had been only too happy to provide. And in return he got, well,  _Thor_ , who was stubborn and handsome and wonderful, who loved Heimdall with every sunlit part of his body.

And then, Loki. Loki had come back to them broken and abused, and had trusted Thor and Heimdall to care for him. Although _trusted_ might have been ascribing a lot more conscious motive to Loki than he had. He had begged, and Thor could never turn his little brother away, and he would never break Heimdall’s trust. Now Loki was theirs; he warmed their bed and wove magic at Thor’s direction and some days Heimdall thought he was almost happy, as happy as he could be with that awful burnt-out look in his eyes.

The thing between them had grown anyway, all of them winding their lives and fates together until it wasn’t at all unnatural for Loki to suck Thor’s cock while Heimdall was away, or for Heimdall to fuck Loki while Thor was away, as he had just done. Loki enjoyed being the constant between them. Enjoyed it when they used him like a toy. Enjoyed being the center of their attention and the cause of their pleasure. Heimdall loved that about him, perhaps too much. Loki was—fragile, he deserved better than this. But Heimdall did not feel particularly inclined to exert himself to give that to Loki.

Anyway, he was used up now, dead asleep. His nightmares usually came early in the morning, and then one of them would wake up to sit with him and comfort him and tell him he had nothing to be sorry for, they all had nightmares. It wouldn’t always make him feel better, an outcome they had resigned themselves to.

Thor came back a little after midnight, slipping into the room and pulling Heimdall out of his light doze. He watched Thor undress himself—if Loki was awake he would have done that—watched all that flawless tawny skin be laid bare. Thor slept mostly naked; Heimdall was quietly grateful for it.

They kissed for long minutes when Thor finally came to bed, biting each others’ lips and giggling softly. It woke Loki up.

“Hey there,” Thor said softly, reaching out to pet Loki, who nearly purred at the attention. “Want to do something for us, baby?”

Loki nodded eagerly even as Heimdall shook his head. “He’s tired,” he said admonishingly.

“So am I,” Thor said. He was only ever cruel with Loki, which they both thought was fair. Loki didn’t mind. Of course, Loki wouldn’t have minded anything they did to him.

It was still—what _they_ deserved. Loki was theirs.

Thor stroked his dick to hardness, maneuvering Loki so he was straddling Thor’s lap. His cunt was probably still sore and stretched out from Heimdall’s cock, but he took Thor’s with a soft sigh, his body lovely and washed out by the moonlight. “Ride me,” Thor murmured, so Loki did. Neither of them noticed when Heimdall took out his own cock and began to jerk off. Loki always put all of himself into making them feel good, and he was excellent at it, so Heimdall did not blame Thor for his distraction. Besides, Heimdall had had his fill of Loki for the night.

Instead he watched as Thor came inside Loki with a punched-out grunt, his grip on Loki’s hips going briefly white-knuckled. Loki made a soft, pathetic noise when Thor pulled out—he hated being empty as much as he could hate anything they did to him. He had never asked for a plug, and neither of them had offered it to him. Heimdall had considered it at one point, and discarded the idea. He liked how tight Loki was when Heimdall pushed in far too much to take it away from himself, even if it would make Loki feel better. A darker part of him knew that what he and Thor wanted would always override what Loki wanted. And that part of him revelled in the knowledge.

Heimdall wrapped his arms around Loki to gather him close. His cunt fluttered and clenched hotly down on Heimdall’s fingers when he probed at the stretched-out muscle with the hand he wasn’t using to jerk off, and Loki’s weak moan made both Thor and Heimdall smile, as Thor rose from the bed.

Heimdall could hear Thor running warm water to wet the cloth he would use to wipe Loki down, and then footsteps padding nearer at his back.

He came into his fist with a gasp when he felt Thor lay a hand on his back, and held his palm up to Loki’s mouth so he could clean it up. “Good boy,” he said softly when Loki was done, and it was worth it for the way Loki blushed and curled into Heimdall. Thor wiped him down carefully, ignoring Loki’s soft sobs, his obvious hurt when the cloth rubbed over his hard little cock and twitching cunt.

“Shh, pretty boy,” Thor chided. Loki mumbled an apology, tensing for a punishment that wouldn’t come. That was not their way.

“Relax,” Heimdall ordered, kissing the back of Loki’s neck. “You’re with us, baby.”

Thor echoed the sentiment, and Loki unwound slowly. He was asleep again by the time Thor was done laying the blanket over them and killing the lights.

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning** : This fic contains an abused character who is not exactly _further_ abused, but he is being hurt by people who love him and he's too out of it to really care, which is taken advantage of. It's not fair and it's not an accurate depiction of how healing _or_ trauma work. Please read with care.  
> You can find me [here](https://spidergwensgf.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Comments are loved.


End file.
